


Apes are Stupid

by Anrisa Ryn (Anrisa)



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrisa/pseuds/Anrisa%20Ryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small fic about Caesar and Maurice meeting for the first time.</p><p>Originally posted <a href="http://anrisa.deviantart.com/art/Apes-are-Stupid-256437075">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apes are Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Me and ~[AllseeingOne](http://allseeingone.deviantart.com/) went to see Rise of the Planet of the Apes and the character Maurice really inspired me. I liked him a lot, how his big orangutan face was so friendly and I wanted to hug him!
> 
> I also liked the big ape Buck a lot so I might write a scene with Buck and Maurice. Probably that part they worked together to destroy all the cop cars.
> 
> This scene is when Maurice and Caesar first speak, interpreted a little further. I wanted to paint Maurice asking "Do you think you can do it?" because he seemed a little doubtful at first.
> 
> Rise of the Planet of the Apes (c) 20th Century Fox

     Caesar looked through the grid-like bars of his cages, scowling at the other apes. They were so simple-minded, he thought. His bruises stung from the riot in the play center in which Rocket pummeled him into submission. His pride, ego, and dignity bruised, as well as his body, he glared across the hallway, ignoring the shouts of excitement from the other apes.  
     The orangutan across the way looked up at him and gave him a small smile. Lifting his hands so Caesar could see he signed something to the other ape.  
     "Does it hurt?" he fingers spoke.  
     Casesar blinked. He raised his hands and began to sign back.  
     "You speak sign?"  
     "Yeah," the orangutan signed. "Circus ape."  
     Grinning with new hope, Caesar signed back.  
     "These humans are very bad."  
     "Yes. That young one is a rear end," the orangutan signed back. "I'm Maurice."  
     "I'm King," Caesar signed back.  
     Maurice chuckled. "Are you sure you want to claim that?" he signed.  
     "I mean Caesar," he spelled with his fingers.  
     "Much better," Maurice signed.  
     "I want to defeat the humans," Caesar signed back enthusiastically.  
     "That's impossible. They control everything."  
     "But I am smart," Caesar explained, his fingers flying. "I can get us out."  
     "I don't know. That young human has a zap thing," Maurice explained, flinching slightly. "It doesn't feel good."  
     "His zap thing will not work on me!"  
     "Oh it will. There is no way to defeat it," Maurice frowned, signing silently.  
     "I will defeat the humans," Caesar nodded. His expression of determination gave a spark of hope to his new friend, even if bars covered their way to each other.  
     "Do you really think you can do it?" the orangutan signed, his eyes excited.  
     "I know I can." Caesar stood up, continuing to sign. "Remember, apes are weak alone," he recited in sign, "but together, strong."  
     Maurice looked over at the sleeping ape in the next cage over. She was drooling down her face, a glop of food clutched in her hand as is lay half open sprawled next to her. He shook his head with a smile.  
     "No, apes are stupid," he signed back, chuckling softly.


End file.
